Nope Inc.
'''Nope Inc. (formally NopeComix.inc, also formally styled as Nope.INC for some reason) '''is the YouTube channel/company that uploads Steve and Sam. It owns the rights to Steve and Sam, and is owned by Tayne Lewis. Currently, Nope Inc. is focused on creating short animations, deviantart drawings and music as the Steve and Sam web-series has been retired. History NopeComix.inc started in 2013 when Tayne suggested a comic idea to his friend at intermediate school who was creating his own comic using the company name Shenezle.inc. The idea was for a person who loved Google and hated Bing, but when Google crashed and he was forced to use Bing, the website rejected him because he hated it. His friend said that he should use the idea for a comic of his own, NopeComix.inc was born. While his other friend created the Fudge.inc comics staring Henry Stickman (no relation to Steve Stickman and Sam Stickman) The first comic was animated in pivot stickfigure animator in July of 2013 and published to YouTube as Google Mishap PART 1, followed by PART 2. Near the the end of 2013, the Shenezle comics stopped production and the rights to the three main characters Steve Shenezle (not to be confused with Steve Stickman), John Shenezle and Fredo Shenezle. The three moved in with Steve and Sam. However this only lasted for two weeks, because Shenezle.inc got the rights back to the characters and Steve and Sam continued being made as comics. In 2014, Steve and Sam once again hit YouTube in an episode parodying the popular game 'Flappy Bird,' the episode was titled FLAPPEH BIRD. With the new episode came updated pivot sprites and animation. Around the same time Tayne started writing Steve and Sam stories. Steve and Sam continued to be uploaded to YouTube and soon began itsecond season. Logo Unlike the Shenezle.inc logo which only went through one change, the Nope Inc. logo went through several changes (although not as much as the Fudge.inc logo). The original logo was the word NOPE with a tiny TM sign an .INC on the right side of the word. The second logo was a black circle with an uppercase blue 'N' in the centre surrounded by green curves and a pair of headphones around the 'N.' The letters spelling 'OPE.INC' came off the logo. The third logo was a red USB flash drive with the word NOPE on the left side, and the tiny ink at the bottom. The fourth logo was heavily inspired by Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. It was a USB flash drive but unlike the previous one this was dark green instead of red. The word Nope was a gradient pink and yellow, just like Fluttershy. The word ink became purple and slightly bolder. The fifth and final logo is similar to the previous, only it now looks more like a USB stick and now has lightning strikes coming from the plug in bit. Gallery Trivia * Godzilla Tails is another series by Nope Inc. it is based off Tayne's Godzilla fan-fics on Deviantart. * Out of Nope Inc., Shenezle.inc and Fudge.inc, Nope Inc. had the second most logo changes, first being Fudge.inc.